


hoodie

by saarhua



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Can I go home now, Completed, Crushes, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Foreshadowing, Friends to Lovers, Heartache, Hesitation, Hoodies, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Possibly Unrequited Love, Regret, Sexual Confusion, Soulmates, Tension, Unsure flirting, don’t read this if you want happy endings, dreamnotfound, sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saarhua/pseuds/saarhua
Summary: George sent Dream his hoodie as a joke because of the "stupid" song Dream was hung up over.It surely didn't mean anything, right?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 492
Kudos: 1057





	1. Caught

**Author's Note:**

> I was scrolling through Dream's playlist and found one of my favorite songs, so I thought it would be cool to base this story on it! 
> 
> I strongly recommend listening to the song before/while reading, it would probably make more sense! it's a really good song too, I'm sure you guys will enjoy it :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George caught Dream singing... on stream.

Dream scrolled through his playlist, indecisive on which song to pick. He craved something new, something good. Unfortunately, every song on his playlist was bland, none of them stood out from the others. 

In the midst of scrolling, a specific song caught his eye, he recognized the familiar album cover immediately, “Hoodie by Hey Violet.”

After he clicked play, Dream was immediately absorbed into the song.

Bopping his head rhythmically to the beat, he softly sang the lyrics. He had memorized it by heart, obviously. Memories flooded his head to back when he had first discovered this song earlier that year. 

Hoodie was by far, one of the most addicting songs he had ever heard. It sparked something within him that nothing else could compare to. He would often find himself coming back to this song, for just one more listen. 

Leading up to the chorus, he leaned forward in his chair. Singing along, he was hype for the beat drop.

_I'm still rocking your hoodie and chewing on the strings,_

_It makes me think about you so I wear it when I sleep_

_I kept the broken zipper and cigarette burns,_

_Still rocking your hoodie baby even though it hurts_

Each lyric flowed ever so smoothly, each chord seemed to flawlessly fit together with the harmony. Chills ran down his spine until the very end of the song, he had an itch to listen to it once more. 

After clicking the loop button, he heard a familiar British accent.

_"Dream, what the hell are you singing?"_

His heart dropped to his stomach hearing those words. In panic, Dream slammed his knee up into his desk, echoing a loud bang. He scrambled to pause the music from repeating, saving himself the embarrassment.

Unfortunately, he was so engaged by the song, at the end of his "concert" he hadn't realized George was in the call and he heard him sing the entire thing. 

Dream casually cleared his throat, trying to act as if nothing just happened. He fidgeted with his fingers nervously under his desk, waiting for George to say something, anything.

Silence filled the call for a few seconds, just until George couldn't hold it in much longer. He bursted out laughing at what he had just witnessed. 

Dream leaned back into his chair with his arms crossed, wearing a bitter expression. “It’s not that funny, come on.”

Although George’s laugh was so contagious, Dream almost cracked a smile. He bit his cheek stubbornly in retaliation for the smile tugging on his lips.

"Oh, by the way... I should let you know... I'm streaming. All my viewers heard you sing the entire song," George barely manages, wheezing between each word. 

Dream's jaw dropped, he refused to believe it. If George was telling the truth, which he really hoped he wasn’t, Dream was royally screwed.

Praying under his breath, he pulled up George’s Twitch stream on his monitor. Alas, he truly was streaming. Over 60k people had just witnessed him jam out to a song, completely unaware of their presence.

Dream knew that clip will never be erased from the internet, it's inevitable. There's probably a Twitter hashtag climbing its way up the trending list at that instant.

He let out a sigh of frustration, meanwhile George on the other hand was laughing so hard you could visibly see his face reddening. 

Eventually, George’s stomach started to ache from the laughing. He curled up in his chair to hold his stomach, but he leaned a little too far forward and fell from his chair onto the floor.

George groaned in pain, lying helplessly on the floor. Dream caught himself subconsciously grinning at this monstrosity.

"Ha, Karma's a bitch." You didn't even have to see his face, you could hear the wrath of his arrogance in his voice.

George looked up into his camera from the floor. "Sorry what was that? I couldn't hear you over your weird song about hoodies," George snapped back at him.

Dream gasped dramatically and told George to take back his words. George snickered, shaking his head no. 

George got back into his seat and properly adjusted his headphones. "So, you seemed very... passionate about that song Dream. Why is that?"

It was humiliating. The song had seemed awfully like what teenage girls would listen to in order to get over their douchey highschool exes. It was his guilty pleasure.

"Well, as embarrassing as it is, it's one of my favorite songs," Dream admits, defeated. He didn't have the effort left within him to feel shame.

"I don't think it’s that good of a song… no offense," George mumbled quietly. 

_"Oh come on now, you know you liked it— especially my singing, didn’t you Georgie?_ " Dream teased assertively. He inched closer to the screen, analyzing George’s reaction.

George widened his eyes, Dream noticed the slight raise of his right brow in an inquisitive manner. The corner of his lip turned up before he opened his mouth to talk.

"Dream! Ugh, y-you're so..so difficult." George stammered, he was clearly at a loss of words.

"Oh am I?”

Dream took a glance at the stream, he saw that George had covered his flushed cheeks with his hands, but the soft pinkness on his skin peered through the gaps between his fingers.

George groaned, then proceeded to disconnect from the voice channel out of frustration.

Immediately, heat rushed to his cheeks. He felt... strange. He rubbed the back of his neck, processing what had just happened between him and George. Was it flirting? Surely not. 

_Whatever was going on between them, he found himself enjoying this way more than he should._

—

The following day, Dream’s slumber was interrupted by constant buzzes vibrating against his desk. Subtle golden rays shone through the window, it was barely the crack of dawn. He decided it was too early in the morning to have to deal with this, so he reached out to his phone to shut it off.

He quickly glanced at the lock screen, it was bombarded with endless amounts of notifications from all his socials. He sat up in confusion half asleep, skimming briefly through all the messages.

While scrolling through his Twitter timeline, he cringed. He was finally reminded of last night, his hopes that yesterday was just a terrible nightmare were shattered.

There were clips of him singing Hoodie everywhere. Even some of his mutual friends teased him about his singing. A lot of people seemed to be defending Dream, the fans really enjoyed the song despite what George said. They liked his singing voice too, many described it as calm and nice to listen to. 

Then, he noticed something peculiar, a fan account had tagged him in a tweet a few seconds ago. One of his mutual friends had retweeted it, so he assumed it was important.

He read the tweet, and immediately sprung up from his bed to head to his computer; He needed to join Georges call. Any trace of tiredness instantly faded, replaced with adrenaline. 

_“Here's a clip of George humming Hoodie (the song Dream sung yesterday) that he claimed to “hate” on stream right now!”_

He couldn't miss this for the world, he wanted to confront George about it. He joined the Teamspeak, waiting idly for George to notice. He was in the middle of a chill stream, reading donations out loud and playing Minecraft. 

From his peripheral vision, George noticed that the chat was moving rather quick. He glanced at the messages, they all claimed that Dream was in the call.

"Crap!" He mutters under his breath, he had literally made fun of Dream for liking the song, he seemed like quite a hypocrite now. 

George awkwardly greets Dream to the stream yet again. 

"Wow, you really shitted on this song last night, I told you it was good!" Dream exclaimed. 

He rolled his eyes sarcastically, avoiding eye-contact with the camera. He didn't want to believe it, but Dream was in fact right, it was a super catchy song.

"Fine, whatever. But in my defense, it was stuck in my head for a while," George admits. He bites his lip trying to refrain himself from smiling, but it was quite obvious.

Dream smirked. _"Stuck in your head? Oh, from watching the clips of me singing it over and over, I gotcha."_

_"Mmhm, you know it babe,_ " George said, following with a wink directly at the camera.

Dream stared at his screen in shock, his face turned beet red. The words sent a rush of goosebumps all over his body, leaving his hairs standing up. “What?” Dream said in shock, laughing uncomfortably, no words in the world could describe how he felt.

That was the last thing he expected to come out of George's mouth. 

George laughed it off as well, grinning profusely, knowing that Dream was watching the stream. They continued the stream, but Dream felt something tugging at his heart, he tried to ignore it, hoping it would fade away. 

-

Nearing the end of the stream, George decided to play through Hoodie to piss Dream off. 

He shuffled through Dream’s playlist to find it and pulled up the lyrics on the side. He smiled mischievously, knowing the extent of the chaos he was going to cause.

Dream noticed his sudden contentment, instantly suspicious. “Why are you smiling like that?” Dream inquired before the song started playing.

Dream recognized the beat immediately. “No, this is not happening. I swear to god George- I will leave right now,” he managed to stutter out, burning with humiliation. He hovered over the disconnect button on the call, debating on leaving.

Before Dream had a chance to leave, George started singing along to the song. 

He paused, pulling his hand away from his mouse. Something within him urged him to stay. 

After George finished his verse, he indicated for Dream to continue. He sighed, he really didn't want to, but George made it so difficult to resist. He caved in, singing the next line. And the line after that. 

Dream and George both alternatively sang the verses, completely in harmony with each other. By the chorus, they both jammed out hard, shifting on their keyboards to make their characters dance around.

Dream knew he would regret this, but in this moment, he felt so _happy, _. Not the giddy, jokingly happy, the kind of happiness that just makes you want to scream.__

____

__

After the song, a donation appeared up on the stream. George read it out.  
_"I'm sure that you wish that Dream "rocking" your hoodie..."_

"Uh...I'm not quite sure Dream's that type of person to want my hoodie in the first place, sorry... " George replied, hoping Dream wasn't paying attention.

 _"I could- I could be that person though,"_ Dream said in a whisper, leaning closer to his mic. George's smile completely dropped to a serious expression.

"W-what Dream?"

Dream glanced over to the chat, George is oblivious of how mad they're going over the tension between the two. Dream decides to shut it down, he figured it would cause too much drama.

"I'm kidding, relax," Dream says, gritting his teeth, aware that he wasn't kidding. He looked at the stream, and a smile spread slowly across George's face. He had just come up with a genius idea.

"No, that's actually a good idea. How about this, see the jumper I have on?" George aimed his camera down at his chest. He was wearing a soft, black sweatshirt that ran a little big on him, especially around the collar. 

_"I'll mail it to you and I want you to wear it. I'll even make sure it smells like me,_ " George proposed to Dream.

He felt as if he needed to vomit at that instant. Unfamiliar feelings bloomed within Dream's mind, strange feelings of... warmth overtook his core. The very thought of Georges hoodie was enough to spread an irresistible smile across his face. 

He looked at the stream to see George's reaction. His hungry eyes examined at Dreams character, impatient for a response. The problem was that Dream wasn't sure if this was a bit, or if George was being serious. Was he really going to come through with this?

Despite all the questions running through his head, he inhaled sharply before giving George his answer.

"Alright, it's a deal! I'll let you know when it arrives."


	2. Restless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georges hoodie was expected to come in the mail later that day.
> 
> Dream remains restless throughout the night, George never seems to leave his mind. Strange thoughts take over, he needs an escape to his mind.

Glimpses of the somber moonlight peeked through his blinds, filling the room with a dull, blue haze. Dim street lights barely lit up the road, it was the sole source of warmth throughout the cold night.

Dream lied on his bed with his arms spread out by his side, his fingers entangled in the rumpled comforter. He felt like his body was slowly sinking into his sheets, he was conscious of how his body fit the familiar nooks of his mattress. He lied there, completely still.

He was tired, exhausted in fact, yet he stared vacantly at the texture of his barely visible popcorn ceiling finding himself unable to fall asleep.

The night was empty and quiet, but his mind was so loud, overwhelmed with thoughts he couldn't keep up with. Racing faster than he could count, they pounded throughout his head uninvited.

Instead of resisting his thoughts like he does in routine every night, he decided to wander around his imagination. Eventually, he thought about him, _George_

Georges hoodie was expected to come in later that day. His heart skipped as he recalled what George had said about giving him his hoodie.

_"I want you to wear it. I'll even make sure it smells like me."_

For the past few days, those words were recurrent in his brain... It was practically eating him alive. Shivers were sent down his spine, just thinking about him. It was all he could think about or look forward to. Dream hadn't felt this way about someone in forever, his heart was secretly longing for a feeling like this.

He sighed in frustration. Every time he shut his eyes in an attempt to sleep, his head was flooded with George. His eyes, his smile, his everything. He tossed and turned, trying to push those thoughts away. He even tried distracting himself by diverting his attention, but his mind always drifted back to him. 

_Always back to George._

It seemed as if he had zero control left over his head, it seemed as if George was forever living in his subconsciousness.

Sure, Dream's relationship with George has always been coquettish, but things were different now. What he felt now was indescribable, he started to see George in a new light. The truth had been laying right under his nose this whole time, and he had just discovered this new world of emotions.

Their connection had started to feel like it meant something more… Well, it had seemed that way to Dream.

Quickly snapping himself out of that train of thoughts, he realized that he was just being ridiculous. He was just overthinking it, right? He didn't truly have feelings for George, or at least that's what he wanted to believe. 

Even if he had some sort of crush on him, they've been friends for far too long. Any sort of relationship could suddenly turn everything to dust in an instant, his stomach had dropped at that realization.

With that thought, he needed to escape these vexing feelings.

Glancing around his room desperate of a distraction, he picked up his phone from the table next to him. Squinting at the bright light emitting from the screen, the time read 3:29 AM, it was later than he had anticipated. He stared at his home screen, debating what to do.

He opened Twitter, and scrolled through some of his tagged tweets. It's swamped with threads including pictures, videos, and edits of George and him. Eternities worth of scrolling would still take him to George. He groans in exasperation, there's no way out of this

_It's as if the universe was trying to go against him. There's no escape from George, he's everywhere._

-

He stood up abruptly, he needed to get out of his room. Patches flinched from across the room, sensing Dreams frustration. 

He flung the door open and roamed the dark halls of his empty home. The wood planks creaked underneath his feet with each step down the stairs. A rush of cold air sent goosebumps on his arms, the heaters were off downstairs. 

Fresh air is what he needed. Quickly putting on a baggy sweatshirt he found lying on the couch, he grabbed a pair of headphones and went to the back door. Patches followed behind him, heading into his backyard.

As soon as he stepped out, the crisp air hit his face immediately. As a breath escaped his lips, a white fog formed from the coldness. The noises of the wind whistling through the leaves of the trees was oddly comforting. 

He stepped onto the grass barefoot, poking against his feet. The night was quiet, not an uncomfortable quiet, but a calming void of noise.

He crouched to the ground and laid flat on his back against the ground, studying the moonlit night sky. He gazed upon the twinkling stars illuminating the darkness, he was entranced by their beauty. It was therapeutic, he's always enjoyed the company of the stars at night. 

One separate star captured his interest. He reached out to the sky to grasp it and hold it tight, the shadow of his hand visible in the corner of his eye. The star beamed back at him, clearly gleaming a silvery light. 

He focused his concentration onto the star, squinting hard. His vision finally relaxed, he felt a weird tingling sensation right at the tip of his fingertips. From his hands, the tingling creeped slowly around his entire body. His eyes burned, unable to draw away from the star.

Breaking all bounds of gravity, his body gradually felt like it was levitating. He was being gently lifted from the grass. Inching higher and higher, he was headed towards the stars. Unsure if it was his delirious, sleep deprived mind, he didn’t attempt to question it.

His soul and his body had now separated, all his thoughts and worries had been detached and left behind him. He kept eye contact with the one star, the light radiated in a mesmerizing way, it physically pained him to look away. It was speaking to him, begging him to come closer.

The world moved in slow motion, bokeh circles of light passed beneath him as he continued to fly. The tension in his temples had released, his jaw unclenched, he was finally free.

The sky he was in was filled with scattered moon dust, it was almost impossible to see from the brilliance of the thousands of stars. He was enchanted by the beauty of the stars surrounding him. Writhing towards the specific star, he was eventually in an arm length of the star, it was almost in his grasp. He reached out, straining his arm.

Mere centimeters away, he couldn't get a hold of the star.

His stomach dropped. 

The instant he started to feel doubt within himself, _he was falling back to the ground_. Dropping at such a fast pace, the sound of the wind had filled his ears. Tears brimmed his eyes, leaving his vision in a blur. The stars had become on big blob of light. The darkness of the night consumed him, his heart took time to calm down.

He shut his eyes tight, letting the force tug him back down to the ground. Smiling deviously, he knew this was his fate after all. Reaching closer and closer to the ground, he prepared himself mentally for the impact. 

His hand reached out once more to touch the star, but it was no longer there. Falling further from the stars, he crashed into the ground. 

**He snapped out of his trance from the vibration of his phone in his pocket.**

_He was alive, it was just a dream._ He panted heavily, reaching to touch the grass around him to confirm this was reality. It took him a few seconds to register the surreal dream he had just exprienced. He looked up in hopes to see the star, but it was no longer there.

-

He sat up straight and pulled out his phone, someone was calling him. He read the name at the top of the screen.

_George is calling... Accept/Decline_

His heart leapt out of his chest. He almost clicked "Accept" in a heartbeat, but he hesitated. Instead, his fingers hovered over the red decline button, the last thing he needed right now was to talk to George. He couldn't bring himself to decline it, so instead he let the call ring out. After a few seconds, the page faded and went back to his home screen.

Dream sighed with relief, but he was struck with an underlying pang of guilt. The problem was that he _wanted_ to talk to George. He _wanted_ to hear his voice, his stupid little accent. As much as he didn't want to admit it, _he wanted him_.

But the whole problem revolved around falling for George. This is exactly what he was trying to avoid, catching feelings for him.

Dream couldn't resist any longer, he had no self control. He immediately went into his missed calls and clicked George's name. It rang for only a few seconds before George had picked up.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Said George in a soft tone.

"N-no, not at all. I just... couldn't fall asleep." Dreams voice was also deeper than usual, his tiredness was evident.

"What's keeping you up? Someone on your mind?" George suggested playfully, trying to push his buttons.

"Shut up," Dream said instantly. George could read him so easily, considering they've known each other for so long. They could tell the slightest changes in behavior. Especially since they only spoke online, picking up cues was a second nature at this point.

George chuckles, knowing he had probably guessed right. "Not denying it? Okay Dream."

Dream sighed. "God, I really hate you sometimes."

_"Oh, you know you love me."_

Heat rushed to his cheeks, making his face feel hot. He choked on his words, not knowing how to respond to a comment like that. George knew exactly what he was doing to him.

Dream talked to George for hours on end, they teased each other quite a bit. But it felt different, the mood had shifted. All the flirty remarks started to feel real, they held traces of truth and meaning.

Suddenly, Dream remembers something particularly strange.

"Wait, George. You knew it was like 3am here, yet you still called me knowing I was probably asleep?"

George paused for a moment to think. "Right, I was going to let you know that my hoodie should have arrived in your mailbox." George was a terrible liar, there's no way anyone could've bought that lie.

Dream knew something didn't sound right about that, he already knew about the hoodie coming in. Then, it clicked.

"Yeah, you totally called me to tell me something I already knew. Just admit it, you wanted an excuse to talk to me."

George didn't reply, dumbfounded. Dream laughed nervously, grinning from ear to ear. He eagerly waited for a response, but it was radio-silent. After a long pause, George responded.  


"Fine, whatever. Sue me for wanting to talk to my friend," George retorts, emphasizing weirdly on the friend.

"Aw, you missed me didn't you, little Georgie missed me," Dream teased, letting out a small giggle. His neighbor's probably thought he was a maniac, laying down on the grass in his backyard, giggling all night on the phone.

"You're a huge dick."  


"Woah George chill, I know I have a huge-" Dream was interrupted by his own wheezing yet again, dying at his joke. He knew that George would be rolling his eyes right about now. George talked over him, telling him to shut up, but that inflicted Dream to cackle even harder.

While laughing, Dream looked up at the sky, he noticed it was brighter than before. The stars were fainter than earlier. The sky was slowly turning into a creamy pink color, the night had come to an end.

"Oh my god George, the sun is rising... we've been talking for so long," he whispered, taken back by how he only noticed just now. Time passed by so quickly with George, these few hours only felt like minutes.

"Yeah, clearly you're severely sleep deprived. Get some rest, please. I'll talk to you tomorrow, alright? " George said sincerely, but Dream had the urge to talk to him longer, he was slightly disappointed that it was already time go.

"It was really nice talking to you George, thank you for calling me," Dream said with a weak smile, truly meaning it. His cheeks were sore from grinning throughout the whole call. George genuinely made him smile more than anyone has in the past few months.

"Goodnight Dream."

He smiled sadly at his phone. "Goodnight George, _love you._ "

After he hung up, it took him a second to process what he had just said. Dream dropped his phone in realization, slapping his hand over his mouth. There's no way those words actually came out of his mouth. He didn't mean to say it, those words just came so naturally. He panicked, his breaths sounds were increasingly unequal.

_"Fuck."_


	3. Qualm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georges hoodie comes into the mail, Dream is still overthinking the words he had said to George last night. 
> 
> Denying his feelings for George is harder than he thought, he made everything so impossible. Maybe it's time to consider these strange feelings as something more?

_Fuck._

The words had slipped out of his mouth, there was no recovery from what had just been said. He sat on the grass, his stomach twisted and turned from all the possible scenarios running through his head of what could happen next.

He stared at the dark lock screen, praying that no notifications from George would show up. He really just said he loved him, like the fool he was. 

_What did George think about all this? Was he shocked? Does he even care?_

Deep in his thoughts, Patches rubbed against his arm. He looked down at her glossy eyes as she meowed hungrily, he had forgotten it was early morning now. With the birds chirping their daily morning-tunes, he figured there's no point in sleeping anymore.

He finally got up, he noticed his legs felt slightly numb. Everything was sore, especially his neck which ached from lying down on the ground for too long. 

He droopily headed to the door, passing a mirror on the way inside. He took a quick glance, but then did a double-take.

Deep bags formed under his strained eyes. His jumbled hair was filled with bits of grass and weeds. He had only stayed awake for one night, but he looked and felt completely unpresentable.

After taking a well-needed shower, he helped himself to a cup of black coffee and sat on his front porch. 

The bitter taste of the dark coffee stung his tongue, almost instantly clearing his headache. Leaning back in his small chair, he felt whisks of the chilly air sweeping through his waterlogged curls he had yet to dry.

Watching each car pass by, he noticed one particular car slow down near his house. The man in the car seemed to be focused, squinting at the house numbers on Dream’s street. After finding his house, he got out of the car with a cardboard package in his hand.

_That was George’s hoodie._

As the mailman approached, Dream's heart drummed so loudly he was afraid it was audible. He wished he had an answer to why George made him feel this way, or why he made everything so confusing.

He put his half-empty mug down and stood awkwardly at his door. He gulped as the man neared, the package was bigger than he had envisioned. 

The man looked down at his paper. “I have a package for Clay.” 

Dream stood absent-mindedly, not processing the words. The mailman raised an eyebrow, waiting for a response. After a lengthy few seconds, Dream gained back his consciousness.

_Shit, that's me... I'm Clay._

“Sorry, yeah I’ll take that,” he shakily signed the paper handed to him and grabbed the box from his hands. Dream thanked the mailman and he headed back towards his car. 

The mailman stopped midway and turned his head facing Dream again.

“You know, _your voice sounds so familiar,_ ” he sighs. Dream's eyes widened in shock. He tried to mask his awe just in case the mailman was aware of his well-known internet presence.

He forced a chuckle. “I-I get that a lot. It's strange, innit,” he stuttered while running his hand through his hair nervously.

_Innit, did he really just say that._

The mailman smiled in response, but Dream could tell he held suspicions by the uncertainty on his face. He waved goodbye and immediately slammed the door behind him. Resting his hands and back against the door, he inhaled some deep and steady breaths.

That was rare, he didn’t expect a mailman to recognize him.

Trying to disregard that weird interaction, Dream looked at the problem at-hand. George's hoodie had arrived, but he was puzzled on whether he should tell George.

He didn’t want to even face George after what he said last night. It’s not like he’s never said that he loves him before, but it’s usually held some sort of reason. On stream, there's been instances where he slips it out in a teasing way. 

But this, this was different. 

He picked up the box and brought it upstairs into his room. Leaving it on his desk, he asks George on Discord about when he's going to stream. 

He figured if he talked to him on stream, George wouldn’t bring up what happened last night. 

_Perfect._

__Within a few seconds, George responded saying that he was setting up just now. Dream sat on his chair, deciding to kill time by scrolling through Twitter until George went live._ _

__He flinched when the Twitch notification popped up on Dreams screen so suddenly. This was the first time he had gone live since he had caught Dream singing the song on stream. He joined the vc with George and Sapnap while he greeted the chat._ _

__They hopped onto Minecraft, practicing parkour for an upcoming event together. Dream fell rather quiet throughout the stream, still indecisive on whether he should tell George about the package._ _

__George knew something was up, but he didn't know what it was exactly bugging Dream. He decided to put a ball into his court by shooting a guess._ _

__“Hey Dream, any news on the hoodie?”_ _

_Shoot._

__It was unavoidable now, George knew that the package was expected to come in today, so he couldn't just blatantly lie. Chat went feral, even they didn't expect George to actually send it to him._ _

__“Uh, yeah actually. It came in today,” Dream said quite unenthusiastically._ _

__George's face lit up. “Really, do… do you like it?”_ _

__Dream looked across the room, eyeing the unopened package. He had yet to open it, he just couldn't bring himself to do it._ _

__The _problem_ wasn't that he didn’t want the hoodie, that's actually the opposite of the problem. _ _

The _problem_ was how excited he got about some dumb hoodie. 

__This is something an act some cheesy couple would do, and Dream knew that well enough. He didn’t want to like George in that way, but it hurts to push those feelings away. George made this worse, he probably thought of it as innocent flirting._ _

_Does George realize how painful it is to act like everything he says and feels is just a joke? ___

____ _ _

____ _ _

____“I haven't opened the package yet, it's just laying here. I've been waiting to tell you first.”_ _ _ _

____George giggled, he stopped his character in-game and said, “Well, you should open it... like now.”_ _ _ _

____Dream found himself smiling again. “Alright bet,” he reached over to the box beside him._ _ _ _

____He ripped the duct tape in half immediately, George could hear it tear apart. While opening it, he thought about the funny encounter with the mailman._ _ _ _

____“You know at the door, I’m like _99%_ sure the mailman recognized me, so this better be worth the potential downfall of my career.” He looked at George’s face from the stream, he seemed amused by this. _ _ _ _

____“I know it’s worth it, trust me.” Dream rolled his eyes at that remark, knowing damn well it was true._ _ _ _

____George bit his nails anxiously, impatient to know whether he had seen it yet. Dream opened the flaps of cardboard box, slowly revealing what was inside._ _ _ _

____Gasping in shock, he stared down at the gift. Warmth bubbling in his chest, he couldn't help but smile so wide. Suddenly, a wave of feelings hit Dream. There was no escape to the butterflies fluttering throughout his veins.____

___Everything he was frustrated about with George faded, he made it impossible to be angry at. He was tired of ignoring these feelings, pushing them away only made them grow stronger._ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_“Oh. My. God.”_


	4. Petrichor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream opened up the package on stream, finally getting to hold it in his hands.
> 
> Unusual thoughts about George wander his mind, but he doesn’t push them away.

The black hoodie lied before him, neatly folded into the box. He hovered his fingers over the fabric, gently exploring the soft textures. 

Dream smiled shyly, unable to form any words while George sat at the edge of his seat, impatiently waiting for any sort of reaction. A cough, a sneeze, a yawn, anything would do. 

Dream finally broke the silence. “Oh. My. God.”

George’s expression filled with instant relief, he sat back in his chair. As unrealistic as it sounded, he was scared that Dream wouldn’t like the gesture. Dream chuckled, picking up the hoodie and comparing it to his body, it was a perfect fit.

George leaned close to his mic, “Smell it, it smells like me.”

Dream forgot about that part. He brought the hoodie close to his chest and brought it up to his hot face. Barely touching the tip of his nose, he took in a long, big whiff. 

The freshness filled his nostrils. It was perfectly what he had expected. It didn’t make sense, but it was completely what he’d expect George to smell like. 

Trying to put his finger on the familiar scent, it had come to him.

It was the smell of petrichor, the smell after it rains. It was odd, but so accurate. It happened to be one of his favourite smells as well, if it was a candle he would definitely buy it. 

He dug his face in the hoodie, George could hear his muffled mumbles from Dream. 

“So what does it smell like, Dream?”

Dream thought for a bit. “You know when the rain pours so hard, you never think it’s going to stop? When it’s so loud you can feel your walls shake? It’s all a mess and scary, but after it’s all over, everything becomes calm again. You feel safe again. The worms come out, the rainbows shine, and that smell---the fresh, earthy smell fills the air.”

He paused.

“This is my fresh air after the storm.”

_His mind drifted. He meant, “You’re my breath of fresh air after a storm,” but he bit his tongue._

Dream looked over at George, he was in a state of shock. Dreams hardly ever got poetic, especially on a stream in front of thousands of people. But it felt right, he had been meaning to pour his heart out for ages. This opportunity was perfect. 

Right now he didn’t care about what anyone thought, anyone but George.

For a second, they both heard and felt it. The tingling tackled them both, equally making them flustered. It was quite syrupy, but the connection sparked. Even if it was just for a mere split second, something was there. 

George opened his mouth to form a sentence, but nothing came out. His mouth fell dry, he didn’t expect whatever Dream had said at all. It was heartfelt and deep, George wasn’t good at that. He didn’t know how to react, and Dream knew that. It was tense, just before Goerge spoke up. 

When the words finally came out of his mouth, all he could say was, “Wow, that…”

Dream grinned at his puzzled expression. He sort of liked it when George fumbled with his emotions, trying to find the right words. When he made George feel like that, it made him feel like he had dominance. 

“How was that? Did I sound smart?” He joked, provoking George to smile of embarrassment. He played it off as a joke, as always.

But he meant what he said earlier, frankly, the traces of truth we're quite obvious in his tone-- at least it had seemed that way to him.

George went back to his routine teasing, “Oh shut up would you.” 

-

The stream had ended, fans were conspiring over Dream’s sweet message to George, along with freaking out over the hoodie.

They thought it was just another flirtatious joke, but George actually sent it.

Dream had yet to wear the hoodie, lying on his desk untouched for a few hours now. He constantly walked past it just to eye it, but never to wear. 

He didn’t want it to lose George's touch, but at the same time he wanted to just keep it close to him.

As the cold night arrived, it was time to sleep. His least favourite part of the day.

Dream found himself lying awake once again, it was becoming a routine to think about George at night. From the moment he hit the pillow, his mind drifted off. 

He wasn’t scared of his feelings anymore. They started to grow on him, he had given up denying them. 

After lying there for a few hours, he realized it would be better if he stopped forcing himself to bed. Slowly leaving the warmth of his blankets, his feet hit the freezing floor. He winced from the sudden chilliness as he sluggishly walked to his bathroom door. The yellowish tinted lights filled the room, he squinted from the sudden exposure to light. 

Maybe a hot shower would clear his mind? 

He turned the metal knob all the way till the red marking and waited till he could see the steam coming off the hot water. Anything before burning was never hot enough for him, he found a longing comfort in the heat.

Taking a step into the stall, the warm water hugged his skin. Chills ran down his spine. He felt each drop hitting his head and dripping down his neck. 

It didn’t take long for him to realize the drumming from the shower in his ears started to fade. His mind was loud again--- loud of thoughts… about George. 

He shut his eyes tightly and ran his hands through his soaking hair. Pressing his wet back against the cold ceramic wall, he wandered his head full of untouched thoughts for the night.

Being used to this by now, he presumed it would just be the usual thought about his persona, but it wasn’t. He was in a different mood, wanting _different_ things.

Vivid images of his physical appearance popped into his head. His pale skin and soft oaky brown eyes. His smaller build, the way certain hoodies fit his slump shoulders. 

_But under his clothes?_

His imagination ran wild, heat rushed to his face. The ends of his lips turned up into a guilty smile, it felt so wrong to think of George like that. This was new to him, this was a complete new base.

Breathing heavily, imagines and scenarios burned into his head. Any feeling of doubt gently faded, turning into burning lust and desire. At that moment, all he wanted was his lips connecting with Georges. 

His hands slowly slid down his torso, his fingers traced the patterns of his faint ab lines. Keeping his eyes shut, he lowered his hand. Pictures flooding his head, he turned his face up, not wanting to look down. 

His breath hitched. Right before he did anything, he was interrupted from his phone buzzing loudly against the counter outside the stall.

Scaring him, he lifted his hands in the air as if he had committed a crime. His eyes fluttered open, his vision was filled with steam fogging his vision. 

Feeling light-headed, he stumbled out the shower and grabbed a towel, leaving it running. The water dripped all over his bathroom floor, he leaned over to look at his phone screen.

_One message from George._

__

Perfect timing.


	5. Underneath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George texted him, Dream didn't hesitate to be forward.

_One message from George_

Wetting his phone screen a bit, he tried to unlock his phone to check the message from George. While swiftly pulling the white towel around his waist, he read the texts.

_Hey,_

_What are you up to?_

He rubbed off his wet fingers and grabbed his phone to reply back. 

_Just got out of the shower.._

He typed in the little smirking emoji, but deleted it afterwards before hitting send... he didn't want to seem too forward. His text messages were only just one of the many things he tends to overthink now.

_Without me?_

Dream puffed and put his phone aside, leaving George on read. Honestly, he did not predict any less from him.

Opening his bathroom door, his room was cold and dark. The time read 4am now, he was going to be exhausted the next day. 

He grabbed the sweatshirt beside him and put it on, not realizing it was _the_ hoodie. After pulling it over his head, he smelled it, the smell of George.

He was wearing Georges hoodie.

He headed to his bathroom to look in the mirror. He saw blurred blobs before wiping the fog from the mirror with the sleeve of his sweater. Standing in his reflection, he adjusted the hoodie around his neck.

It was cozy, he liked it. 

An idea popped into his head. He opened his phone and went to Twitter. 

Opening the camera, he put it into selfie mode and took a picture showing a bit of his shoulder and hoodie strings, just enough in frame to know why he took it.

After taking the picture, he captioned it with a simple smiley face. 

He clicked the post button, within seconds replies and likes flooded in. People freaking out in the comments, confusion, shipping, _everything_. Retweets caused a lot of traction, this quickly became one of his most liked tweets.

He stood in the bathroom, waiting for George to see the tweet and reply. He knew that George had his notifications on, in fact it had been exposed in a stream. 

Once he was showing something on his phone to the stream, Dream had perfectly timed his tweet so that the notification would pop up.

Needless to say, he got teased about that for a while.

After a minute, he got a reply from George. He had also put a little smiley face, Dream grinned and liked the tweet, satisfied that George knew he was thinking of him. Shortly he received a text message from him as well.

_Enjoying the hoodie? ;)_

It was true, he was enjoying it. 

_Oh absolutely, although It’s missing something..._

George typed for a few seconds, then stopped. Dream decided to double text, knowing he was probably confused.

_You. I thought you’d come with it too :(_

Both of them knew it was cheesy, but Dream just had to say it. He cringed at his own message, realizing what he said was probably weirding George out. After a few minutes, he figured George moved on from their little texting session.

They had a bad habit of leaving each other on read.

He headed to his room, closing the door behind him. Climbing back into his bed, he nuzzled into his comfy blankets once again. He put on a youtube video on his phone and watched it, but he wasn't really paying attention.

He just needed something to drown out the silence. it didn't take long before his eyelids started to become heavy.

Barely entering his dream, he was interrupted by a loud buzz in his ears. He groaned, it was difficult enough for him to fall asleep. He sat up against his pillow and picked up his phone, if he was already awake, might as well see what’s keeping him up.

It was another text message from George, he finally decided to reply… at 3am. God. 

_Can I see you in the hoodie?_

Really. George felt the need to text Dream in the middle of the night to ask for a picture of him in the hoodie. 

_Go on Twitter._

He didn’t put periods often at the end of his texts, but he was annoyed.

_No... I wanna see YOU in the hoodie, not some zoomed in picture of your shoulder_

Dream felt his heart beating faster, his hands started to clam up. George usually didn’t ask to see him physically, although this wasn’t usually a problem. Surely all “friends” feel this way about each other to some extent. As much as he wanted to believe that, the truth was still there.

George made him nervous. 

Not in a bad nervous type of way. Excited, nervous. 

_Fine, but you have to send a pic too_

If he had to do it, he made sure he wasn’t doing it alone.

_Let’s see it_

Dream got out of his bed and headed to his mirror in the bathroom. He opened the camera app and aimed it at himself in the black hoodie. He angled it so that you could only see his hair, lips, and jaw. 

He placed his other hand at the bottom of his sweatshirt, lifting it up ever so slightly. He smirked, this was the most George has ever seen of him yet.

He took the picture and hit send right away. Right after, he put his phone down in embarrassment. His ears were bright pink, he could feel them burn. Anxious for a reply, he waited for the ding from his phone.

_Fits you nicely ;)_

Dream sighed of relief, George wasn't weirded out by the picture. 

_Your turn now, George_

He stared down at the screen, excited for a response. He wanted to see George in a hoodie, as well as what was underneath.

When the message was sent, he immediately clicked on the image, grinning slightly. His eyes scanned the image, he almost dropped his phone. George looked so… good. George had always looked good, but he’d never seen such an intimate picture.

In the picture, George also didn’t show much of his face. He was wearing a red hoodie, it suited him so well. His hand rested on the counter, he was wearing a ring. His hair was ruffled a bit, Dream thought it looked nice like that. 

He didn’t even know what to reply with. He typed multiple texts, but he deleted each one before sending them.

He simply didn’t know how to respond, so he went to his go-to emoji-- the embarrassed, flushed emoji. 

_I want to see another picture of you in my hoodie_

Dream was fairly shocked. George wanted another? He felt quite flattered to be honest, George wanted to see more of him. That thought set nicely in his head.

But Dream wanted to change it up. This conversation was going nowhere. 

_On or off?_

George hesitated.

_What?_

Dream cringed, was he being too forward? Did he make George uncomfortable by crossing the boundary? 

He sighed leaning against the counter, regretful of what he just said. Why was he so impulsive? He usually thinks out what he says, but when he’s with George, it’s practically impossible to think. It’s not like him to act like this.

He’s letting his emotions get the best of him. 

He hung his head down, frustrated. Before heading out the bathroom, George texted again.

_Off._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait, I'll make this better later. Been going through a tough loss, your comments really helped me get through it though and continue to write :) Thank you sooo much for the love and support <333


	6. Yearning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flirting has been taken to a whole other level, Dream is struggling to admit his feelings to himself.

_Off._

Dream stopped. He reread the message over and over, making sure the lack of sleep was not just making up fantasies in his head. He scoffed, everything tingled. He couldn't believe it.

His fingers shook while typing words, George really wanted to see him shirtless?

_Really?_

Dream needed confirmation. 

_You wouldn’t actually do it, i might as well try_

That hit a spot in Dream, and George was well aware of that. Challenging him would make his will to do it grow, he was a sucker for reverse psychology methods.

People liked to say it was the “Leo” in him that triggered his defensiveness, he denied it every time, but in the back of his mind that remained true. He replied right away. 

_I wouldn’t be so sure about that_

With that message, Dream took the bottom of the sweater and slowly lifted it off over his head, the cool air hit his bare skin. His blood was pumping with adrenaline, he just wanted to scream. 

He liked this. 

Dream held his camera in front of his mirror, resting one of his hands in his pocket. Biting his lip playfully, he slid down his shorts a bit, so that the band of his boxers were slightly visible.

Leaning forward, he dangled his chain a bit and he took the picture. His heart raced before sending it, he hoped George would find it… attractive? 

He reviewed over the image while deciding whether it was good enough, zooming into his shirtless core. He knew it was stupid and probably meant nothing, but it didn't stop him from hoping something would spark.

Teasing George was always satisfying, especially when it would leave George speechless. The way his face would just stop and instantly blush left Dream wanting to tease him endlessly.

He took a few deep breaths before hitting send. A few seconds after sending it, he was hoping for a reply. Then, a few minutes passed. Nothing.

His stomach dropped for an instant. Was it that weird? Still staring intensely at the screen, he finally saw something pop up. An image. 

Dream didn’t recognize him right away, but it was a picture of George. 

Half naked. 

“...What” Dream whispered to himself in awe as he clicked onto the picture. His heart pounded out of his chest, gripping his phone tightly. 

From what Dream could tell he was in his room. His face was angled to the side a bit, flexing his jawline, George's lips had formed a soft smile. He only had a pair of joggers on, his eyes traced to his V line. 

It felt wrong to look at George's body exposed like that, but he couldn’t manage to peel his eyes away. The image filled his phone screen while he took it all in, savoring each inch of his soft skin. 

His uncontrollable feelings took over again. The thoughts about George and him were overwhelming, he wanted him. He didn’t care about the future or meeting him eventually, he wanted him now.

He didn’t know how to deal with this liking for George, and it didn't help that his body also had a mind of its own. He knew what he was feeling was more than just a mere friendship, but he placed the blame on the late night and lack of sleep. It was easier that way. 

Breathing heavily, he kept his eyes on the picture, imagining what it’d be like to have George in his hands and his lips to his face. He wanted him, right there and then. He smiled down at his phone sadly, knowing it would only occur in his imagination. The thought of them never being able to be more than "friends" was devastating.

He was yearning for just one touch. 

-

Patches claws dug into his chest, the sudden weight alarmed Dream, waking him up from his slumber. He squinted at the morning sun meeting his eyes, he barely had gotten any sleep. 

Yawning and stretching, he slowly peeled off the covers from his chest. A strange warmth protected him from the cool air, strange. He looked down, he was wearing the black hoodie. 

George.

He had fallen asleep in George’s hoodie. 

The gears in his brain shifted, he remembered about last night. “Shit shit shit” he muttered repeatedly under his breath, reaching for his phone. 

Upon unlocking it, he was greeted with a picture of shirtless George. His eyes widened, he shut off his phone and dropped it onto his bed. He hadn't replied, but George knew that it wasn't an insult. 

Leaning back on his soft pillows, confusion arose in his chest. So many questions he didn’t have answers to prompted his mind. Was it normal to think about someone this much? Surely not.

Sure, liking girls was easier, but he had never felt this with his ex girlfriend. Excitement over the smallest gesture, whether it was just a text message or a call was only apparent with George.

This was a whole new world filled with feelings he had yet to discover. Happiness, sadness, confusion, everything. Restless nights of hope and wonder, exploring what he thought he’d never have to venture across.

He didn’t want this to be a one-time late night flirt, he wanted this to last. 

Glancing over to his right, staring at the empty spot in his bed. All he could think of was George right here, laying next to him. All he wanted to do was reach out and feel him. He wanted to stroke Georges hair and stare forever into his chestnut eyes. Fragments of his imagination killed him at times, it was unbearable to know that they'd never come to be true.

He wanted whatever they felt to be real. 

But he wasn’t _gay,_ he knew that already. He’s not gay.... Right?

_He needed someone else's input._


	7. Anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's decided, Dream has his goals in mind to tell George how he feels.

Searching through his contact list, he desperately looked for a friend to phone. Names of all his closest friends were listed, but they passed him like a blur.

Approaching the G names, he reached George. His finger froze, hovering over his name. 

It’s not that he didn’t have anyone to rant to, but nobody felt like the right person except him. This would be a problem he would come to George about, clearly that’s impossible. 

Dream chuckled at the idea of phoning George about his questioning of sexuality. It sounded ridiculous to even think about it.

He headed over to his computer and opened up a search Reddit. He had kept an anonymous account to post whenever he felt like not spreading it to his entire fanbase.

Knowing he couldn’t ask anyone he knew in real life about his situation, he figured that people who have dealt with this before could give him advice. The internet.

In a haze, he scrolled through multiple searches and threads. He went on incognito to search these up, even though nobody would check his history, he felt embarrassed.

_Am I gay?_

_Do I like him?_

_Straight but have a crush on a guy?_

_Closer than friends?_

He sighed in frustration, nothing was helping. The quiet voice in his head scolded at him, telling him that the fact that he was searching this up in the first place was a red flag in itself.

After spending long hours taking quizzes and tests of all sorts, they all resulted in signs pointing to yes. He even purposefully didn't take them truthfully just to avoid telling George.

It was evident, certain almost that he liked George. 

As he continued, he read an interesting comment from an anonymous account.

_To whichever love-struck soul needs this._

_Tell them you like them, otherwise you will regret it, (personal experience). If they don't like you back, life will move on. If they do, that happened thanks to you confessing to them. Life is short. Don’t fill it with worry and regret. Go for it._

_Everything happens for a reason._

His eyes lingered at the last sentence. Everything happens for a reason. If he didn’t tell George now, he would be miserably filled with regret. He didn’t want to live like this. There's a reason he likes George. 

Control, that’s all he ever wanted. Not being able to control his feelings for George was a new struggle for him to tackle. 

But why was it so difficult? Why couldn’t he just tell him? 

The only thing that was stopping him... was him.

Firstly, he had to admit his feelings to himself. It seemed dumb, but it was apparently an important process according to a dumb article he found. 

He stood up from his chair and began.

“I… Like--” He managed, but he couldn’t do it. 

Confused, he tried again, “I like him,” but that wasn’t specific enough. He needed to say his name. 

It took a few tries, _“I like George-- I… Like… George,”_ he enunciated each word, the more he said it the clearer he sounded. It wasn’t like the countless times he had said it live or in front of an audience.

He repeated it over and over until it sounded right, it started to have a natural feel to it. He sat back down, relief overwhelmed him. He was finally honest with himself, his head started to clear.

Those three words could change everything between them. 

-

He hung up from the third call this week, deeply disappointed in himself. He tried so hard to tell George, but he simply couldn’t. Every time he’d try to say the words, his throat would close up and his mouth would suddenly run dry, 

The tension between them was excruciating, especially since the other night with the pictures they had sent back and forth. Dream wasn’t the best at reading people, but even he knew George had to feel something. 

It was obvious to anyone outside of their relationship that their friendship was more, but none of them acted upon it. After the incident with the pictures, Dream couldn’t just throw it all away, he was done acting and putting on a show.

Unless one of them spoke up about it, would it always just continue on as a “possible” relationship that they will continue to deny forever? He was lacking certainty, that scared him a lot.

He needed to clear his schedule and make time to tell George. 

The longer he waited, the more stressed he felt. Pacing back and forth between his bed and the door, more sleepless nights imagining George by his side, having to spend hours with George acting as if he didn’t want to kiss him all the time, everything hurted.

He didn’t hope for a lot of things, but he had hoped this would be the final time he had to do this. 

Today had to be the day.

He was going to tell George how he felt.

Grabbing his headphones and sitting down in his chair. He prepared himself, trying not to be pessimistic about this. He convinced himself that there’s no way that George didn’t like him, I mean it was obvious, wasn’t it?

He saw George's blue icon in the voice channel, sitting there all alone. His stomach twisted and turned as he clicked the join button.

The joining noise alarmed George. “Oh uh, hello! Who is that?” 

“It's me, Dream.” He made sure his voice was gentle, he knew George liked that.

He seemed concerned. “You’re still up? Isn’t it pretty late on your end?”

He had forgotten about time, the only thing that had been occupying his head was George. It was nearing 2am, but he didn’t feel an ounce of tiredness.

“I could say the same for you” Dream chuckled.

After light conversation topics, the call eventually fell silent. Nobody was talking, nothing was stopping Dream from saying it.

_Tell him._

_Tell him._

_Tell him._

His face burned, this was the moment, this is where everything will change. With his heart pounded, he opened his mouth to speak.

Before he could even say George's name, an unfamiliar name joined the call.


	8. Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and the new girl hit it off, while Dream is left being the thirdwheel.

“Hello?” The unfamiliar girl's voice speaks, she was British.

“Amelia, took you long enough to join!” George chuckles into his mic.

Amelia? Dream never heard of this “Amelia”

They both made small talk, Dream sat there idly, not knowing whether he should butt in. He tried to shake off the disappointment, I guess tonight wasn’t the night he told George.

It took a while for George to realize that Dream was still there. “Oh Dream, this is my friend Amelia, we met a few years ago from a Discord server. She’s great, you’ll _love_ her” 

He wasn’t so sure about _love_. “Whats up? I’m Dream,” he said with the most enthusiasm he had left in him-- which was not a lot, evidently.

She giggles, “Dream! I’ve heard of you, Georgie here talks a lot about you!” 

He grimaced when she said _Georgie,_ it didn’t sit right on her tongue. He didn’t mean to be protective, but that was what he called George. Although, he was intrigued. George talked about him a lot...That was a good sign?

George turned defensive, “That’s a lie,” he said blankly. 

Dream’s stomach sunk, maybe he didn’t talk about him.

Amelia giggled, _again_. Dream noticed she sure did that a lot around George, and he didn’t like it.

“Is not!”

“Is too!”

Rolling his eyes, he waited for this yip-yap to end. She seemed awfully nice, but for some reason Dream could not bring himself to like her _for the life of him._

Was he jealous? 

That’s stupid, why would he be jealous? It’s probably a one time call, they seemed to not have talked in forever. Convincing himself with that thought made him feel a tad bit better. 

They cracked many jokes, Dream inserted himself a few times, but he wanted her gone. He wanted to speak to George alone. He felt so left out, it was strange.

After a few hours of bonding--well, more-so Dream third wheeling their conversation, George had come up with an “awesome” idea.

“Dream, you should totally white-list Amelia to the Dream SMP server!”

Amelia gasped, it was obvious she really wanted to be a part of it. She tried humbling herself by saying that it would be too kind, but George insisted.

_He hated it when George insisted, he knew that he could never say no to him._

They fell quiet, waiting for Dream to decide. He gulped, “Uh, yeah…sure that's cool.”

Both of them celebrated, Dream knew he should be happy for her. Clearly she was George's close friend, nothing more? But from the moment George had said those bitter-sweet words, it was only the beginning of a downwards spiral. 

He eventually tuned them out, they were making plans and talking about gibberish he didn’t care to listen to. His mood had been wrecked, he didn’t get the chance to tell him.

Eyeing his black sweater, George’s scent filled his nostrils. Letting out a puffy sigh, he finally felt hopeless. He just wanted to tell George how he felt about him, more than anything in the world.

George meant a lot to him, he kept him going every day. They were best buds, they took every step of the way together. 

He wondered if maybe there was a possibility George didn’t feel the same way.

_Maybe he had been making it up this whole time?_

George snapped him out of his thoughts. “Dream? Hello?”

“Guys, this has been great. I’m gonna head to bed, nice meeting you.. Amelia.” He didn’t even give a chance to say anything before disconnecting from the call.

He had a bad feeling about George and Amelia. 

-

_Amelia this._

_Amelia that._

_Amelia, Amelia, Amelia everything._

Dream was sick of hearing her name everywhere he went. Twitter, Twitch, Youtube, everywhere. People were gushing over her, the new member to the SMP.

George had been talking to her a lot more often, his sleep schedule adjusted for her. He streamed with her more often since they knew each other. The audience liked their dynamic a lot, it didn't take long for the shipping to start.

He didn’t disagree, their content was undoubtedly entertaining, and usually this wouldn’t bother him, but the way George lit up around her frustrated him. He wanted to make George feel that way.

What did Amelia have that he didn’t?

Rubbing his fingers against his temples, he felt himself spiraling again. As much as he wished he didn’t care, he felt so down about it. His only solution was to avoid it all, hoping it would all die down soon.

He was frustrated, why did he have to fucking care? 

_Dream, wanna hop on my stream? Everyone’s asking for you_

George had texted him, suspicious timing. He wanted to say no, he should’ve said no. But he didn’t. Instead, he let his silly emotions control him.

_Sure_

He joined the Discord call, interrupting George’s conversation with Amelia. 

“Let me just place this next to yours… perfect!” Amelia giggled. He switched tabs to look at Georges stream to check what she was talking about.

She was inside of his Minecraft home, and just placed a pink bed next to his. They didn’t even try to hide their flirting anymore, George’s face was flushed.

“Wow--” George stuttered, Dream could tell by the glimpses of his eye that he felt something towards her.

The bitter feeling of envy stung his tongue, his lips parted to let out a small sigh. Grabbing the arms of his chair, he leaned back. 

His head hurt. He didn’t want to helplessly watch George fall for someone right in front of his eyes. They didn’t even acknowledge him until he spoke up.

“Guys, I can hear you,” he said weakly, failing to make it seem lighthearted.

George's head perked up. “Oh.. Dream, you’re here! We are just fooling around in the SMP, if you wanna join feel free.”

He half-lied, “I think I’m gonna sit this one out, I’m tired.” 

Dream wasn’t tired physically, he was tired of pretending like all the silly jokes George cracked with Amelia didn’t hold any meaning to him. It was killing him, the jealousy.

After a few more hours, Amelia eventually left, “George, I just wanna say a big thank you for this past week, it’s been insane streaming with you! I’ll be taking a small break, so I thought I'd let you guys and the fans know. I’ll talk to you guys later, bye!”

George muted himself directly after she said her goodbye, he was already ending his stream. They didn’t even get a chance to talk to each other this entire stream, Dream felt disappointed, he looked forward to talking to him. 

  
After going offline, George sighed. Dream was still in the call. It was just the two of them, _alone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dream jealousy arc? :0
> 
> if you wanna follow me on twt, @saarhua :) i usually just shitpost about my fanfics and sneak-peaks of upcoming work <3


	9. Misinterpretation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George were left on a call alone, George notices Dream had acting weird lately.

Left alone in the call, Dream figured that he should leave. He had to try to accept the fact that George possibly had feelings for the girl, he should be supportive. It was a hard pill to swallow, but he knew it was the right thing to do.

George broke the silence, “Dream.”

“George,” he echoed back. 

“Why does it feel like it’s been like a million years since we have talked?”

_Because you’ve been all over Amelia._

“I dunno, ask Amelia,” Dream grumbled, and it wasn’t in a playful tune. 

George groaned, “Dude, I'm being serious. You’ve been… off lately.”

He scoffed at how ignorant George was.

George thinks he's just been feeling off? These past few days hadn’t just been him feeling a little bit down, it consisted of him overthinking everything between him and Amelia, trying to neglect the feelings he already admitted to himself.

Anger pent up inside of him, feeling “off” was just generous compared to what he felt.

“What?” Dream could tell George hadn’t a clue what he meant.

“You really don’t see it?” Dream simply couldn’t believe it, did George genuinely not see it? The way he felt about George was clear to everyone but him. 

George was getting frustrated, “What are you going on about?”

Ignoring his question, Dream continued. “God, just how oblivious are you?”

“To what?”  
  


He hesitated, “To my feelings.”

George didn’t let out even a peep.

His face burned, George knew. Saying those words to George was relieving and excruciating at the same time. His mouth continued to move, he had no control over what he said anymore.

“Come on, I thought it was obvious. While you were sniffing Amelia's ass, I was here like an idiot trying to get over my feelings for you. Do you know how fucking difficult it is to like someone like you?”

“George, ever since you gave me this hoodie, I’ve been thinking about you… and I haven't stopped. I spend all night, staying up thinking about you. I hate how much I like you, you’re all I can ever think about _. Nothing in this life compares to what I feel when I’m with you_.” He sighed exasperatedly. 

“And seeing you with Amelia-- it hurts George. I’m so stupid for thinking I had a chance with you, I should’ve seen this coming. I’m scared, I don't want things to change between us. If you want to be with her, I understand.”

Silence.

“Please, say something George, anything.” A lump formed in his throat as he pleaded desperately on the other end.

  
  
“She’s gay,” he whispered back.

  
  
Dream’s heart dropped into his stomach, nothing could’ve prepared him for that. Recalling all the moments he had witnessed between George and Amelia, he wasn't convinced.

“But the way you guys… I thought-”

George interrupted his rambling. “No. Nothing happened between us,” he confirmed softly. Dream’s eyes glistened with hope, maybe he did have a chance after all. 

Processing it all at once, Dream had realized he had been overthinking the whole thing. He thought back to all the moments with Amelia and George, his perspective had completely changed. She wasn't into him.

“Dream.”

His face lit up. “Yes?”

George struggled to find the right words. “Did… did you really mean all that?”

The corners of his lips turned up, “With all of my heart, George.”

“Okay," was all George could manage before hanging up.

  
  
-

After the call ended, Dream tried to avoid what had just occurred between him and George. His hands were still shaking, he needed to relieve his nerves.

He played some intense shooter games while listening to loud music to drain out his thoughts, but his mind was still trailing off about George. After losing dozens of frustrating games, he decided to shut off his computer.

Walking over sleepily to his bed, he hoped that he had been spared of his overthinking brain. But as soon as he hit the pillowcase, the spiraling had merely just begun.

Dream played the scenario over and over in his head. He told George about his feelings--not entirely in the way he intended, but he did it.

A realization had hit him. He hadn’t received a definitive response from George, for all he knew George could still not feel the same way. Curiosity overwhelmed him, he needed to know.

He picked up his phone and opened the messages app. Clicking on his contact name, his screen displayed the pictures he and George had sent back and forth from weeks ago. He cringed, not expecting to see that pop up.

Disregarding the earlier messages, he texted George.

_You never told me how you feel about me_

He stared at the screen, the typing bubbles appeared almost immediately. 

_I don't do well on the spot._

Dream sighed.

_It’s killing me George_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the shorter chap, but merry christmas or happy holidays to everyone! :) even if you're without your family this year, I'm always here and i'm sending lot's of love to all of you beautiful people. <3


	10. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream decided to clear up what he had blurted out to George the other night, realizing his mistakes. He hadn't a clue if George felt the same way, he gave him space and time to figure it out.

As the days went on, Dream gave George time to respond. Of course, he was dying of anticipation, but he understood that what he had laid out on him was a lot for George to handle.

Being glad he admitted his feelings to George, he couldn’t help but feel like that maybe wasn’t the right move. Forcing George to respond under pressure-- it was a pretty bad idea. 

Dream secretly wished that liking George didn’t have to be so difficult, but reality had decided otherwise. He knew that thinking that seemed awfully like a sign that they probably wouldn’t work out, but he would never give up on him.

George meant too much to him, he couldn’t imagine a reality where they would ever stop being friends, they were made for each other. Their souls connected in odd ways even he didn't comprehend, but he admired how their personalities fit together perfectly.

All these feelings in the air caused tension between them now. George gave a lot of mixed signals, depending on his mood he would toy around with Dream or completely shut him out-- no in-between, Nonetheless, their relationship was at a weird standpoint, 

They hadn’t talked one on one since that night on the Discord call where Dream completely dumped all his feelings out to him. Their conversations consisted of text messages between two men who questioned their whole friendship.

Pulling out his phone, he texted George.

_We don’t have to put a label on it_

_What?_

How could he explain it?

_We don't have to flirt or date or whatever. I just want to experience whatever there is with you_

George felt relieved.

_Thank you_

-

After texting George about it, it relieved whatever rush they had felt to label themselves as dating. Dream would rather still be in contact with him, regardless if they were a “thing” or not. 

George had announced that he was going live soon to the group chat, Dream decided that maybe this was a good opportunity to talk to George and make things less awkward between the two. 

The chat immediately flooded with comments about Amelia, they all longed for her warm and friendly presence on the server as soon as he started the stream. George ran around, avoiding the question.

Dream read the chat, “Guys. He doesn’t need Amelia, I’m here!” he giggled. He looked over at George's face cam, he held a blank expression.

George would at least smile at his jokes, whether they were corny or not. But he didn’t. His eyes stayed glued to the screen, not even acknowledging what Dream said.

Dream was confused, perhaps he was overthinking everything (as he tends to, he's aware), but he was aware of his capabilities of noticing shifts in emotion and body language. Having known George for years, he could tell something was bugging him.

He didn’t think much of it at first, he convinced himself that maybe George was having a rough morning, that was easier to believe anyways. But George didn’t seem upset, he just seemed empty and bored.

The entire stream, both their energies seemed off. George’s face didn’t light up the way it used to at Dream’s snarky remarks, all he got was a few forced smiles. Dream struggled to hold the conversations, he would probably find it easier to talk to a brick wall.

Viewers dropped, people got concerned, the whole mood changed. What had he done to make George act this way? Before the stream, he was almost definite everything had been fine.

Dream tried one last time. “Georgie, come here,” he sang teasingly to George while chasing him.

“Ugh Dream, just stop.” George spat out. It wasn’t in his usual bratty tone. He wasn’t smiling, his face dropped to a dead serious expression. Dream backed away, pretending not to be hurt, but _he felt it._

He felt the anger radiate off George, this wasn’t just about the game anymore. 

Was Dream the issue at hand here? He completely lashed out at him for no reason, he swore he hadn’t done anything to provoke this sudden behaviour. 

A thought lingered at the back of his mind, something he didn’t want to consider. Did George feel weird about them? Maybe this traced back to when Dream had admitted his feeling earlier, he knew George didn’t know how to cope with his own feelings.

The remainder of the stream was entertained by other people that George decided to divert his attention to. Dream had given up trying to be engaged, he completely zoned out.

“Hey Dream, I’m talking to you” One of his friends had exclaimed, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Oh sorry, what?” He sputtered out, guilty of ignoring the others.

Everyone burst out laughing, while the friend groaned. “Did you seriously not hear a word I said? I literally talked to you for minutes on end, wow.”

Dream ruffled his hands through his hair, muttering a simple sorry. 

As the end of the stream rolled around, George finally said goodbye to his chat. Dream sat on the edge of his seat, watching as the stream had gone offline. They all said their goodbyes to the rest of the people in the call, until it was the two of them alone, again.

He blankly wished Dream goodnight before deciding to head off, but Dream requested him to stay. 

George paused, but didn’t respond.

Dream was desperate for an answer. “Why are you ignoring me? Listen, I’m sorry about the other day. We don’t have to be anything if you aren’t comfortable with that.”

“What did I do?” He whispered in vain.

Puffing out a loud exhale, George muttered, “We need to talk.”

Those words didn’t sound promising to Dream. 


	11. Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After George acting strange, Dream and George had a long, honest talk.

Dream sank into his chair, waiting impatiently for George to spit out whatever had caused him to act so strangely towards him. They never had serious discussions, that’s why Dream’s anxiety was through the roof.

His face turned to a frown, “George, can you please just tell me what's wrong?”

“Dream--Clay, I... like you.” His tone seemed sincere, but it was traced with sadness. He rarely ever addressed him by his first name.

Dream knew this is what he wanted to hear from George all along, yet he still felt like there was more to it. Something bad was bound to happen, he could feel it. 

George sighed. “Listen, I know that you-”

Dream cut him off. “Why didn't you sound happy about liking me?” His voice quivered, he was trying to stall him. 

He knew what George was trying to say, but he wanted to stay in denial. He didn’t want those words to escape his mouth, because once George had said those words, they would never be taken back.

He ignored his question. “Dream, you’ve been nothing but an amazing friend to me. I’ve never met someone who brings out the best in people the way you do.”

The world around Dream spun as he heard the heartfelt sentence, he wanted George to leave it at that. It was rare that George ever complimented him so it was obvious, the bad news was coming.

“But I’m not good for you, I never have been and I never will be. I can’t give you what you want.”

At that moment, he felt as if someone had just stabbed him in the chest. The dreary words had finally been released, he miserably failed at holding back the tears welling up in his eyes.

They sat in silence, even though Dream's ears were roaring with words that he couldn’t say to George. He didn’t want it all to be over, they had just started. His head throbbed, he couldn’t keep up.

Why did he admit his feelings to himself?

George’s voice pushed those thoughts away. “Dream, I need you to understand. As much as I want you, I know you deserve better. I’m still figuring things out, I don't want to lead you on and hurt you even more.”

Dream grasped onto the tiniest bit of hope he had left. “I can wait for you.”

“I don't want you to be hung up over me, we both need to move on.” George was hurt, he tried to be tough about this, but his desire for Dream was equally strong.

Desperately, he asked, “Can we just give it a chance?” 

He never acted this way in front of George, Dream had tore so many walls of confidence and pride, his vulnerability had been completely evident. He invested so much trust and love into George, all for it to be thrown away?

“Dream, I don’t like being the bad guy. I should’ve never flirted with you or tried to make something out of us. I don't want to be the one who breaks your heart. Now make the choice of letting me go.” His voice cracked, he hated making Dream feel this way.

Feeling even worse, Dream was still in a state of disbelief. This wasn’t over, It couldn’t be. 

His head hung low. “Why? Am I not good enough for you?”

“No, that’s the opposite of the problem. You’re too good for me, and you know it's difficult to like me. I’m not good at emotions, relationships, all the lovey-dovey stuff. It hurts me as much as it does you, but I know it’s the right thing to do for you.” His words were so soft yet so bitter, it drove Dream insane.

“I don’t care how much it hurts me if it means I get to be with you.” Dream knew how toxic of a relationship that would be, but when you’re in love the red flags look pretty orange.

George didn’t respond, he couldn’t say anything to make their flames die down. They were the right people for each other, but it so happened to be the wrong timing.

He opened his dry mouth to speak. “George, Please. Our story doesn’t end like this, I know it.” A tear ran down his cheek, staining his hoodie. He looked down, he was still wearing George’s hoodie.

“It’s not over, I’m still here. We can still be friends,” George choked on his words.

Whether George was oceans away or millimeters apart, that could never change how distant Dream felt from him. 

“It’s not the same, George.”

“Well, it never will be.”

-

His foot slammed against the pedal, accelerating the car to a speed that would probably get him pulled over. He gripped the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles turned white.

The bass of the blasted music thumped the car, distracting him from his thoughts. He still had dried up tears left on his cheeks that he’d never bothered to dry.

He drove into the sunset, reminiscing on all the time he had invested into George and his feelings. Rejection wasn’t something he dealt with, he didn’t know how to cope with a world where Dream and George weren’t one.

Everything reminded him of George, it would be no easy process to get over him. The whole relationship they had was surely thrown away, he was right from the start. He made a fatal mistake which let George slip out of his grip.

All he wanted was the pit that rested at the bottom of his stomach to leave, he hated the feeling of uneasiness knowing he screwed up. The constant presence in his mind of his regret taunted him. He didn’t want to sit around and sulk about losing George.

As he drove on the empty freeway, he glanced around for any cars. After ensuring he was completely alone, he set his car on an autodrive and hoisted himself out the roof of the car.

He shut his eyes and let his arms free by his side, guided by the winds. The golden sun beamed on his skin, the warmth felt comforting. Following the rhythms to the song, he sang each lyric wholeheartedly.

The thought of George trickled in his mind, if only he could experience this with George. He wanted to make memories with him. He would give anything up to redo his mistakes, he hoped and wished that someday things would change.

“Why, George. Why did you do this to me? Why can I never get you off my mind? Why are you letting me go? Why can’t we try this out together? Why are you shutting me out?” He inquired to the glowing sun, who never gave him a response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(


	12. Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letting go of George was difficult, they struggled to even keep their friendship alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter!

After George and Dream didn’t work out as he had planned, Dream expected life to stop. It sounded stupid, although a world without him seemed strange. But life moved on, not waiting for Dream to catch up in the slightest.

He was aware that no matter how hard they would try, their conversations would end up falling off. Things will never go back to how they were, as one cannot be forced to ensue a relationship that has lost its faith.

In the past, whenever they got into atrociously stupid arguments that nobody would remember the contents of, Dream’s irritated mind would wander off to a world where they stopped being friends.

Before getting too deep into those thoughts, guilt would usually overtake and force him to hype fixate on the next topic. He felt sick that he ever wished, even in the slightest bit, even out of spite, to banish George from his life.

Never would he have guessed his current position, not only letting go of his lover, but his best friend.

-

His nails dug into the bottom of the hoodie as he ripped off the black fabric clinging to his body. The smell of George lingered the air, he stared at it grudgingly before rashly throwing it onto the ground, _all of its meaning had been lost._

He leaned backwards into his bed, exposing his bare back against the familiar white sheets. Frustrated, he gripped his unkempt hair, his eyes stung with fury. 

Whilst his clock ticked, reminding him of every painful second spent without George, it sent him into a state of existential suffering. 

The hoodie was the only memory he had left of him, he had refused to wash out the scent it carried. 

Tears formed in his eyes, influenced by a mix of undistinguishable emotions. Bottling his emotions wasn’t something he was familiar with, he’d usually rant to one of his friends--specifically George. Dream admired that about their friendship, he didn’t judge him, he just listened. George made him feel heard.

Constantly opening the messages app, his fingers danced over the keyboard. Although his head was full of things he wanted to say, he couldn’t manage to tell any of them to George. After deleting various unfinished sentences along the lines of “I miss you” and “I’m sorry”, he gave up.

Nothing will return back to normal.

-

Him and George had occasional encounters for the first week after the “incident”, but only through their mutual friends. Nobody really mentioned anything, but the two of them knew they lost their spark. George had lost the special look in his eye whenever someone brought up Dream. 

As the second week rolled around, his heart ached and yearned for George. It didn’t seem to affect George nearly as much as it did him, which he found quite upsetting. They spoke maybe once or twice, again, not willingly. He found it difficult to keep him out of his head, he stalked all his social media all day.

He missed the sound of his voice, the way he would slightly tease him, but get too flustered to continue. Dream didn’t believe that they were solely friends, they had to be more- but it seemed like it just wasn’t meant to be. 

After the third week, he had stopped counting the days. His entire salary was dependent on his content, albeit he found himself completely stopped filming or editing. Text messages from concerned friends bombarded his phone, he’d only check the name of the contact-- in case it was George. It never ended up being him, though.

Concerned fans caught onto the insufficient amount of videos and streams, he hadn’t even tweeted any information regarding why he had suddenly detached himself from the community. They suspected that something was wrong, as they can usually detect when somebody seems _off._

Waves of loneliness consumed him, isolating him further from the world. His vocal chords had grown weak from a lack of contact. Locked in his stuffy bedroom all day, he sat there trapped with his thoughts along with zero motivation to ignore them.

He grasped for just one sign to keep going, to keep wanting George. He gave fate many opportunities to guide him, to give him purpose, but he figured it wasn’t meant to be.

-

Dream quickly became the ghost of the internet, abruptly leaving with no goodbye. As much as he missed the comfort of interacting with his audience and having a blast with old friends or even new friends, _every time he sat at his desk to record, he simply couldn’t._

He wanted to avoid his feelings for George, but that wouldn’t be possible if he continued to stream. Everything felt empty and quiet without George, there was nobody to laugh with, nobody to tease, it felt wrongful to stream without the company of him. 

The media around Dream “vanishing” had been big. People constantly asked George about it, and he replied with the same thing every time: _I have no clue._ He often avoided the questions about Dream, but when he was put on the spot, he would act clueless as if they had no history. 

Conspiracies and rumours had been spread revolving around his sudden disappearance, some being entirely inaccurate, some being dead-on. 

Eventually, the flame had started to die down. Everyone moved on, his old friends had found other people to accompany them in place of him. His name had now held the title of the person who had once been a “somebody,” but was now a nobody.

He couldn’t say for certain that he had been forgotten, of course there were many that missed him, but they had moved on as well-- after a few months, pressure had been lifted to come back. Nobody expected him to return, all hope had been lost.

-

Escaping his previous life had been one of the most difficult things he had ever done.

Moving on and settling into a new lifestyle had become vital if he wanted to support himself-- he didn’t intend on moving into his mothers basement any time soon. Some of his old habits had stayed the same, but he tried to change for the better.

Relationships had been a constant struggle for Dream after liking George, he dated many girls to get his mind off of him and to prove to himself he was straight after all. He attempted to convince himself it worked, but break-ups occurred far too frequently. 

George had become nothing but a faint memory to him, a part of his past he never wanted to revisit. He treasured those times, yet he had to teach himself to let go and let those scars heal on their own.

But every now and then, he would appear in his head.

Every so often, he would wonder what would’ve happened if George was ready. Would he have become a Youtuber all his life, creating videos with his friends all day? He wanted to be able to see them grow and change together, oh, he would’ve killed to see that.

And sometimes, he would still look around the room for George, only to remember that their relationship was crushed into smithereens. 

-

Dream made the executive decision to go to college, to finally start fresh. He found a decent college nearby, he wasn’t the greatest at school and work but he had to learn to let go of his old career. Surely, if everyone else could do school, he could too.

He rolled his trolley bag into the entrance of his room. He dug around, searching for necessities to bring with him while he was away. Distracted, he had found some of his childhood memories in the boxes underneath his bed.

Dusty Minecraft figurines, books, drawings, all the things that had made him himself. He had such a passion for making videos, it was a shame it had been all thrown away. He was growing so fast, doing so well, yet he had dropped it all for _him._

Checking his watch, he realized he didn’t have long before his flight left. He scrambled to his closet to gather pants and shirts. He blindly picked up racks of hoodies since the weather was cooler than Florida.

Placing the pile of clothes into his bag, the black hoodie at the very top caught his eye. He reached down to pick it up, why was it so familiar?

Then, he smelt it. The unwashed smell of George rubbed off the hoodie. A gasp escaped his lips, as he brought the hoodie close to his face. He had completely forgotten about the present George had given him, he hugged it tightly to his chest. It was the closest he would ever be to George.

It had reminded him of a certain song, he slid his phone out of his pocket and opened up Spotify. He scrolled through his playlist, searching for the song once again. 

_Hoodie by Hey Violet is playing…_

As the song started, he slid the hoodie over his head. He knew he was supposed to be getting over him, but he couldn’t. All the feelings he thought he’d kept buried and hidden had come rushing back within seconds. 

_I slip it on over my shoulders_

_Something I'll never get over_

_It makes me feel a little bit closer to you_

He didn’t want to go to college, he made a grave mistake. This wasn’t the life he planned out for himself, he wanted to go back to George. All the scars reopened, he knew letting go of George would be the most fatal mistake he would regret.

_Still rocking your hoodie_

_Baby, even though it hurts_

The warmth of the hoodie was relieving, he thought of his wide smile when he had first gifted it to him. It pained him to never be able to feel that happiness ever again, he would never be able to truly let go of George. He didn’t want to go back to his miserable life without him. 

Months and months of avoiding George had been gone to waste just in a split second, it only took a memory of George to return all his prior feelings to him.

He had to constantly remind himself that him and George would never work out, and that he already tried to before, but the desire was so overwhelming. 

He couldn't help himself, he dialed the digits he had memorized into the dialing pad. His heart leapt into his throat, this was the moment. It might've been the wrong thing to do, but he was tired of distancing himself from his best friend. Maybe, just maybe, there's a chance they still have hope.

The line rang three times before he picked up. “Hello?”

His voice sent a rush of chills down his spine; it's been months since he’s heard him. He smiled in pain, he just wanted to tell him how much he wished he could be with him, and how much he wants to be with him.

“I miss you,” he blurted out while fiddling with the strings of his hoodie.

Before hanging up, George realized he had recognized the voice.

“...Dream?”

Dream smiled. Maybe this wasn’t completely over. Maybe there was still a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thaaat concludes the story, thank you so much for reading :,) thank you for everyone who stuck around, this was my first fanfic in a while- but it certainly won't be my last hehe. this was definitely fun to write, i hope you guys enjoyed it. ily guys so much <3 mwah okay go cry in peace

**Author's Note:**

> comment if you enjoyed this chap! :)
> 
> my twt is @saarhua if you wanna drop a follow <3


End file.
